You're Leaving
by Lily Millie Winchester
Summary: What if Bella understood that Edward was leaving, in New Moon? What happens! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! ExB


**Oneshot of Twilight. This is just something something that I came up with last night. My favorite book is New Moon, the second book of the Twilight saga, and there are a few parts I have imgained being alittle diffrent, since I read all those beautiful Twilight ff's.**

**This part is from New Moon, that night Edward is thinking of right and wrong. I know that it's not anywhere close, and if this happened it wouldn't be a book at all.. but it was just a little idea I had. Enjoy! Very sorry if Edward and Bella are little OOC.. I'm doing my best! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

I got back from the bathroom, walked slowly over the cold wooden floor, seeing Edward sitting on my bed, like some greek god.

He slowly turned his face over to meet my eyes, but when I met them, he looked so hurt, like somebody had taken away everything good in the word, like he never was going to smile again. I walked slowly towards him, and he stood up, reached out for me.

«How's your arm?» he asked, and I held it out. He looked at it, then he met my eyes again, «It hurts, to be honest.» I sad, my voice were strange, emotionless. He leaned down, took my face between his strong iron hands, looking me in the eyes again, not looking away.

«Is it anything I can do to make you feel better?» he asked, his voice caring, but it didn't _look_ like he did. «Put your hand over it,» I whispered, I know it would feel better, because it always did. And so he did, it felt good, I cooled down. He took one arm behind my back, holding me to his stone chest, and the other on my arm.

I had closed my eyes, but I was awere of everything that happened, I could hear us breathing and my heartbeat. Suddenly he lifted me up, and I was on the bed, with the quilt around me, along with his arms. I had my head against his chest, beathing slowly. «What are you thinking about?» he asked, and I opened my eyes, and looked up at his face. For once it sounded like he was going to cry, he looked so deep in thoughts that it almost scared me.

He started stroking my hair, «I'm thinking about what's going to happen after this...» I said, in a low voice. I could stop thinking about what Edward would do after today, would he let me near his family again? «What about you?» I asked back, looking up at him again. I could feel the hand in my hair because a hard fist. «Right and wrong..» he answered in a low voice as well. «now sleep, love.»

He leaned over, and kissed me. But this kiss wasn't like the others, his arms around me, and I could stop myself, I was all over him, my arms around his neck, my hand in his hair and my lips on his, I tried to break into this mouth, and I almost stopped in surprise when he did. After seconds he pulled away, letting me have air. «Sorry, I shouldn't have let myself loose control like that.» he apologized.

«It's okay, I don't mind.» I answered, out of breath. But suddenly I remembered something, the last time he kissed me that way, was when I went to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper. When we had to leave each other.

I layed there in the dark for a few minutes, when he asked, «You should try to get some sleep,» he's voice was softer now, and he stroke my cheek, even I was facing away from him, for once. I didn't answere, «Bella?» he asked, his voice worried. Suddenly he was infront of me, only inches aways from my face. «Why are you crying?» he asked. I was crying? I didn't even notice, I just stared into his eyes. «You're leaving me, arn't you?» I asked, my voice breaking twice. «What?» he asked, leaning in even closer.

I turned my head so I looked straight to the ceiling, but in a second Edward's face was close to mine again, «What do you mean by that?». I wanted to scream, but knew I couldn't risk waking Charlie. «You said you were thinking about right and wrong..» I started, and he waited. «So, you don't want what happened today, happening again. Right?» I asked him, «Right, jesus, Bella! Of course not!» he said loudly.

«Then what after this? What about tomorrow, we both know that Jasper has no plans of going to school anytime soon. And I know you Edward, you always want me to be safe, but now; you're own family is the danger!»

I was now talking loudly as well, until he took his hand over my mouth. The tears were streaming down, and I could hardly see anything. I just cried harder and harder. «Do you want me to leave?» he asked, his voice, heartbreaking sad.

He took his hand away so I could answere. «No.» I said, he stared at me, and he knew I didn't say all that was on my mind. «No.. never, I love you, Edward, and when you're just out hunting.. I feel like it's not air, like I'm gonna die if you're way too long.

Three days, it's hell for me! The only thing that keeps me going when you and your family is away is knowing that you'll come back. And if you left, and I know that you're not... it would kill me, slowly. You're my life, my soul, my air, and you got my heart, hon!» I cried out, my voice breaking a few times.

Suddenly he pulled me into his arms, held me so close it almost hurt, almost. His arms were wrapped around me, and mine were wrapped around him. «I'll never leave you, Bella. I swear, on everything I got, I'll never leave you.. never!» he talked into my shoulder, and if he could, I'm sure he would cry, like I was. He stood up, not letting go of me, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he took a blanket, wrapped it around me, as well.

And he sat down in the old rocking chair, started rocking, slowly. I kept crying, and he kept rocking. «I love you, Bella.» he whispered, and I pulled alittle bad so I could look at his face. They were so sweet, so loving, like the time after I got home from the hospital, after James's attack.

Like he would never let me go, like he would forever keep me safe in his arms. «I love you too, Edward.» I said, pulling him closer to me, and he reached for me too. He held me close, until I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up by something cold stroking my cheek, and my eyes flew open. «Good morning, love.» Edward whispered, and he was suddenly next to me, his arms wrapped around me. «Good morning, Edward.» I answered, my voice was still full of sleep.

«How's your arm?» he asked, and I felt a sharp pain in my arms, as he touched it, it felt like it was on fire. «AARRGH!» I screamed out and sat up. Edward looked worried, «Do you want me to get the drug?» his voice was now caring, and all the dark in his eyes were, gone.

Seemed to me like he found out that the right thing to do was to stay. A tear fell from my eyes and he caught it, I saw trought the clear salt tear and said, «Yes, please..» he smiled and stood up, he was back withenin seconds, with a glass of water and a pil in his hands.

He sat down on my bed and opened his mouth, to tell me to open mine, but he could do anything but laught. He closed his mouth and smiled, and I opend my mouth. He put the pil, carefuly on my tongue and I swollowed, then he gave he the glass, realizing that it would be very hard to give me water, like he had given me the pil. I drank the water, giving him the glass again.

«I don't think I'm well enought to go to school,» I said, I didn't really feel so good, and I just wanted to be right here, with Edward. He smiled again and got closer to me, wrapped his arms around me, once again. «That's alright, we can stay here today, no reason to make you worse.» I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

«Edward?» I asked, not looking at him. «Yes?» he answere, wonder in his voice. «Are you really going to let me die? Let me grow old, I mean..» I waited, and he suddenly said, «I don't know, Bella. I don't want you to miss out on anything, I don't want to take everything away from you.. not your soul. But then I can't live without you.» he answered. I looked at him now, he looked back at me. He smiled helplessly, like he had a problem he apologized for, because he didn't find a way out of it.

«So you're not going to make me one of you?» I asked, and he blinked. «I didn't say I would, but there is one thing that would maybe make me change me mind.» he said, smug. «And what's that?» I asked, I was laying right infront of him, his bare chest looking so hot. I touched it, my fingertips feeling every detail of it, until I looked up at him again. He just smiled.

«Come on, we don't have forever, not yet.» I laught at my own little joke, and then his hand stroke my cheek again. «Marry me,» he whispered, smiling at me, dazzeling me. I catching my breath. I smiled, and kissed him and when me lips were free, I whispered, «Yes.»

The End...


End file.
